


How I want you

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Explicit depictions of "fully clothed, from behind, so our lips can never touch" in Inej's POV, and Kaz'.Also known as: Kaz actually thinks about how he wants Inej.Angsty with a chance of masturbation.





	How I want you

Kaz slammed the door to the cabin loudly. He'd tried to tell her for so long. The scene repeating in his head, the way he'd just blurted that he wanted her.

He raked at his hair, the sides would need a shave again soon. He tried to breathe, tried to think of something other than her scalding words.

In his dreams, where he can touch her, it's all soft kisses and murmurs, and he's so, so, so, so gentle, he needs to hear her consent, and doesn't have to coax it out of her, since she's already gasping his name, and he's not even inside her yet. Her nails scraping up his back.

He forces himself to sit as he runs his hands through his hair. The anger at himself has died down, and there's just a yawning pit of feelings opening up inside him. The want pushing through. 

He thinks of her stinging words, and tries to imagine the scene she described. 

His gloved hands gripping her hips as he fucks her, her pants not even fully out of the way, she arches into him. He'd wanted her all day, and they only had fifteen minutes before the Crow Club opened, before Kaz needed to be everywhere.

"I want to kiss you..." he'd murmur in her ear, and she'd respond by moving faster against him, trying to get him to come. His fingers would slip between her thighs.

 

Kaz could hardly breathe when he realized he had a stranglehold on his cock. 

 

He bolted the cabin door. (It was really just a room with a tiny porthole, barrels and a stool.) He didn't waste any time in tearing off a glove, and unbuttoning his trousers. He yanked his pants down, and pulled off his other glove with his teeth. 

He imagines Inej there, looking at his positively unremarkable, average looking junk, but his cleanly shaved, tidy hair would make her raise a brow.

It was uncomfortable. The hair. So he shaved it. It stopped him from feeling phantom tugs and unneeded horror filled wet dreams.

He imagines the starkness of his cock against a dark tangle of curly hair framing slick parted pink brown skin. 

He imagines what it would feel like. Some boys called it "wet", "tight", "hot". 

Some boys called it "damp", "constricting", "smells like fish".

He imagined it might be salty, like the leaking precum beading at the tip of his cock.

He wondered if, at her time at the Menagerie, if anyone ever tasted her. Something awful roiled in his gut. He wanted her, but this was making him feel ill. 

She'd only been fourteen, and grown men were using her. From all walks of life. He didn't think about touching himself again.


End file.
